


Moments

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Incorrect Architecture, young!Boromir, young!Faramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then Boromir would find a way to spend his free time with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

A small breeze made the leaves of the trees nearby rustle, the weakening light of dusk bathing the white stones in an orangish glow.

“But I don’t want to.” Faramir said with a pout as he was all but dragged by his older brother.

“You’ll like it, come on, little brother.” Boromir was saying cajolingly while trying to suppress his smile.

“What did you want anyway?” Faramir looked up at his brother making them stop. “You weren’t supposed to spend the night with me. Father-“

“Don’t you worry about father. For now, I have a little surprise for you.”

With that, Boromir started walking again, still bringing his brother, and led them to a secluded area, a small garden surrounded by tall bushes and which contained an odd tree, its pallor drew it in stark contrast against the falling darkness. Grass coated the ground only being cut by the slabs of stone that created a path. There was a small fountain, watery noises made the leaves’ rustle fade, and the water flowed into a set of stones that formed a small aqueduct that took the water away. Small bushes sprinkled with flowers gave the air a sweet scent. There were a few benches scattered through the space and on the far wall there was a sconce, a large bench protected by the wall, a perfect protection against the too warm afternoon sun or in the case of rain.

“We’re here.” Boromir said finally as he let go of his brother’s hand and went to sit on the grass.

Faramir was speechless. He looked around, not believing in the beauty of the place.

“Wow.” He finally said, kneeling beside his brother.

“It looks better if you see it during the day but for our purpose, it’s perfect.” The older sibling said with a smile, he stretched his legs before leaning back, letting his weight rest on his elbows.

“But… what’s our purpose?” Faramir asked, finally sitting on the grass and mimicking his brother’s pose.

“We just need to wait now.” Boromir said mysteriously, a small smile on his lips.

“For what?” Faramir asked once again, turning his head slightly so that he was looking at his brother.

“For night to fall.” Boromir turned to his side, facing his brother. “And then the spectacle will begin.”

“If you say so…” the younger sibling let himself fall back, laying on the grass and looking at the sky. The red, orange and pink tones were being brushed away by a light blue tone that became darker and consumed everything.

The brothers were silent, the few chirps of birds and the watery noises filling the silence between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable.

It seemed like night’s questing fingers were roaming the world, greedily plunging every space in darkness, continuing forward and leaving a trail of sparkling silvery shimmers.

Boromir waited for the darkness to take over the garden, noticing the flickering lights that had been lit nearby, noticing how one or two of the bright spots were reflected on the fountain water. But he didn’t pay it much attention, the time for the surprise was approaching.

And then suddenly, there it was.

“Come on, little brother. Your surprise is here.” Boromir got up and started walking to the wall of edges before them, stepping over the aqueduct to get there.

“Is it?” Faramir asked curiously while hurrying to follow his brother.

“Yes.” Boromir answered, lifting a hand to his side in a sweeping motion, palm stretched upward.

The younger brother waited for a beat, blinking slowly. He couldn’t see anything.

“Brother. I don’t see anything…”

“No?” Boromir replied, his tone of voice filled with amusement and Faramir could imagine precisely which smile was curling on his brother’s lips. “Look closer.”

And Faramir did. His eyes were adjusting to the ever growing darkness slowly and then he finally noticed the little lights.

“What is this?” he asked in wonder.

Boromir chuckled.

“They’re fireflies,” he explained, placing a hand on Faramir’s shoulder. “You can try to catch them.”

Faramir started running after the small lights, laughing and dancing joyously. At one point he stumbled on something and fell to the ground, still laughing. Boromir shook his head and went to help his brother up, only to be pulled down, falling on top of Faramir and rolling to the side. They lay laughing for a while longer.

“Thank you for showing me this, brother.” Faramir finally said, his voice light and happy. “And for taking some time to spend with me.”

“Don’t worry, I already told you.” Boromir repeated as he started tickling his brother. When he decided that Faramir had learned his lesson, Boromir threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders and so they lay on the grass, legs intertwined and heads leaning against each other, as they watched the fireflies dance against the backdrop of the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don’t remember how I was hit by this small bunny but here it is. It’s just silly cuteness between Boromir and Faramir. I do know that the garden I described didn’t exist in Gondor so… it makes things kind of AU, maybe? Anyway, a reason as to why Faramir didn’t know of this place is because he doesn’t have much freedom and is kind of confined to a few places only. Artistic license and all that? :P  
> Dedicating this fic to my dearest Yeaka who had a tough day and maybe the cuteness will make her smile a little. ^^  
> Thanks for reading. Feedback’s always nice.


End file.
